Printed circuit boards (PCBs) are used in a wide variety of electronic devices including household appliances, motor vehicles, computers, and even children's toys. The PCBs are generally mounted within a housing that protects the PCB and facilitates installation into a particular application. In most cases, the PCB is connected to the electronic devices through a plug-in and mating connector combination that attaches to the PCB through an opening in the housing. The plug-in connector includes a plurality of wires or “pins” that extend between the mating connector and the PCB. The PCB may thus be integrated into the electrical device as a modular component and easily installed or removed for service or replacement by connecting or disconnecting the plug-in connector. In one example, an electrical system for a motor vehicle employs a PCB housed within an aluminum casting and mounted on an interior surface of the vehicle. A plug-in connection header is assembled as part of the housing to allow the mating connector to interface with the PCB. The housing thus generally protects the PCB from contaminants and damage, while the connection header provides a reliable electrical connection between the electrical system and the PCB.
In known configurations, connection headers may employ a connector shroud that retains pins for contact with the PCB, and receives a mating connector for coupling with the pins. The connector shroud extends beyond a bend point of the pins to attach to the PCB housing. The connector shroud, therefore, must have a tall profile to allow pin bending tools to access the pins that are inserted into the connection header during assembly. Taller header profiles generally increase the overall size of the device and may require complex part assemblies that are expensive to produce in mass manufacturing environments. Further, connector pins are generally thin wires that are delicate and susceptible to bending or misalignment, as may occur during shipment or installation. Known connection headers therefore typically include an alignment feature, which aligns the pins for contact with the PCB. However, known alignment features generally do not withstand vibration and shock, and may allow pins to become misaligned or dislodged from the PCB during assembly and use.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a connection header, which provides a low profile to minimize space in the housing, allows for efficient assembly, and protects connector pins from misalignment during assembly and operation.